User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 ' Webinar Did you learn anything useful from the webinar? [[User:Kronos890989|'AdminKronos]] 21:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, not very much really from the webinar itself, they had sound problems sometimes and sounded like robots...xD. More important was that I found someone to contact about the infobox problem, who managed to solve the problem. The examples on the template page remain still :D. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Some stuff *I sorted the Template JC weapons by type. *Fart glitch video - Have you seen it yet? *Have you got JC(1) yet? GMRE (talk) 17:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :I will check the template. Nope, I continued to the channel instead, but I can check it in a moment. Lots of stuff on that channel I see, both good and less good, and so that rickrolling video. Lol... :I will probably check one of the online stores this week, to see if Just Cause is still available, it was for about one month ago. :Wanna know about if I progressed with the idea of affiliation with the Saints Row Wiki? Actually, no. I am still working on the GTA affiliation. Gboyers has as said agreed us to bypass a rule in their affiliation program that says only GTA and Rockstar game wikis can get affiliated with them. Still, they still need our logo in the page of their affiliation program, and they are currently (or may be done now) moving server, so uploading files hasn't been available before this time. Maybe I can try later this evening. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Lol Thanks! :) Conulus (talk) 13:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Conulus I have an idea I've seen some other wikis (including the wikipedia) have a small badge (template) that they've added to the top right corner of every article. There's usually 3 badges in that system that show what level of quality that article has. We may need at least 4 levels, seeing as some articles are very small and some very large. The lowest level could be something as basic as standardization and the top level could be a well detailed article that has tens of internal links; a few links to wikipedia; multiple pictures; a video and more. That would mean that we'd eventually have to visit all pages to evaluate them and add a badge. I guess each badge would also add the article to a category of pags with that level. It would be a very low priority task and would take a long time to impliment, but what do you think? GMRE (talk) 16:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I've thought about it since a long time ago. It is a long-time project, but my own personal list could maybe help. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Stop...now I thought about it for some time and I realized, I was wrong, for which I sincerely apologize. Right now, I am cleaning up the Colonels pages, but I will not delete locations or infoboxes anymore. I will stay out of trouble. --Andrey (White storm) 02:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 09:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) 1000 pages! Just like to say congrats for getting the wiki to 1000 pages! I know that I haven't been around editing that much lately but I'm now admin on the Call of Duty Answers Wiki so I won't be here that much now. I will be making more edits when I've cleaned up some of the stuff on the Call of Duty Answers Wiki. Pass my praise to the other admins here as well. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but it didn't go like I planned. As you can see, there was an user here yesterday that wanted to style the Colonel pages in his way, by removing content. I had to undo and rollback a lot of times, and it seems like that affected the page count. It did actually hit 1000 pages before I actually created the two last pages. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) :: Was it SycoSquirrel by any chance? He seems to be reverting a lot of pages lately to his style. I don't want him trying to take credit by editing pages I've made. EnemyHunter (talk) 22:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nope, User:White storm. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks Good to know you like my idea with the cable cars. Do you still play the game? Just asking for reasons of investigating a certain location. (I'd do it myself but my idiot little brother did Airport Troubles already) Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I do, but not everyday. I think I've been everywhere in Panau, I have investigated a lot of interesting things. But that was a thing I didn't knew about. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::Okay, good to know. Have you done Airport Troubles on your current game? If not are you willing to ivestigate something? User:Slug gunner fan :::I have started a new game today, so when it's available, I can message that to you. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Is that the mission with the unique appearance of 4 fuel depots? I'm interested in that as well, It says that it doesn't contribute to completion on the page but I'm not too sure about it, I seem to have 4 fuel depots left in my stats. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::They don't effect the airport completion, but might do something for the total number of destroyed depots. GMRE (talk) 16:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Completion and airport completion aren't the same things, what I meant was not if it contributes to the airport completion but if it contributes to overall completion. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin? Hey man how has your day been? As a quick question, do you know if the wiki is looking for another admin? Not saying that I want to admin now but I wouldn't say no to being one either. I understand that being an admin is a very responsible role as I've seen people lose admin rights for going a little bit overboard with their rights. Could this be replied to on my talk page? That would be great. EnemyHunter (talk) 18:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip. Also it seems that the title "Admin?" has glitched and another message has appeared above the title of this one with no content at all. EnemyHunter (talk) 19:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I see. I removed it before but now it appeared again. Let's see if anything happens when deleting it from source mode. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) :::Yeah talk pages are really glitchy, I've had to constantly fix mine pretty much each edit to it. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Being an admin isn't a thing of fashion. It's not something you can become, just because you think it sounds cool and because you "wouldn't say no to being one". It's basically a job. But you don't get payed for it. Also, becoming an admin is not something that "naturally happens because you have a high post count". Being an admin means that a person is trusted with extra abilities to change things. This isn't for your fun, it's for the benefit of the wiki. There's a lot of things to keep track of as an admin. I'm not saying that you'll never become one, my point just is that you don't seem to understand what it means. GMRE (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I should have mentioned too that the edit count doesn't really matter - a lot of good edits gives an advantage though. But as said for some months ago, one can only be promoted if more admins are needed - and the other admins needs to know if they can thrust you first. We are all contributors, admins just have a little more buttoms. We will see in the future. ::::([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Also, if you should get promoted, we should let you have rollback rights first, like I had. Yet there isn't much vandalism, but it will be so, we can think of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::::But I do understand what being an admin means. I am admin at the Call of Duty Answers Wiki and I know that it isn't about being "cool" and that it doesn't naturally happen. I was only asking about it. I do also know that you cannot take on the responsibility of being an admin if all you do is just use your powers and rights for your own benefit. I clear up spam pages, vandalism and delete inappropriate content from the COD Answers Wiki so I know what it means to be an admin. I'm not trying to be admin on any wiki so I can be any of the reasons that you stated. Sorry if I sound too aggressive. I can understand that you don't simply become admin just because you are well known and contribute all the time at the same time you do need to sound civilised to other users, both anon and registered. I know GMRE that you need to be trusted first by admins. EnemyHunter (talk) 20:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::'Being an admin isn't a thing of fashion. It's not something you can become, just because you think it sounds cool and because you "wouldn't say no to being one". It's basically a job. But you don't get payed for it.' Yeah, that's why I don't want to be an admin, I don't feel compelled to check everything that happens on the wiki, this is just something to pass the time really. I would like to have rollback though, edits such as the recent ones by ray the killer can be a big pain. Speeddaemon (talk) 10:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Thank god at least another person understands my view. Another thing that I will state to my view is that I don't really like it when I'm told near enough how to be an admin. I'm pretty sure Speeddaemon would agree in some way. I'm not being funny or nasty when I say that either. EnemyHunter (talk) 14:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Mounted guns and machine guns In reality these are exactly the same thing. If you take a close look at the mounted gun, you'll see that. The game developers were just lazy I guess. The mounted gun shouldn't be thought of as a different weapon. It's just a machine gun that's been mounted on the edge of a turret. In reality this makes the weapon more accurate at long range, but unfortunately the game developers were kind of dumb and turned it into one of the weakest weapons that just shoots "somewhere over there" instead of being more accurate. GMRE (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Indeed, but many times, they call Miniguns for Mounted Guns and so on. This name mess is very confusing. And the mounted gun should be much stronger as you say. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yeah. It's the same with miniguns. A minigun is still a minigun. Sometimes it's just mounted on something, which unfortunately makes the weapon worse in the game. I guess we could merge the mounted gun article into the machine gun article, but it would have to be done with good quality. No useless headings that would only cause confusion. Correct facts and so on and some explanation that the're really the same weapon, just mounted into different places, just like the minigun. ::If you want to do it, go ahead. It doesn't make a difference to me. I've seen some other wikis have a separate article for all the different types of vehicle weapons, so that would also be one option. GMRE (talk) 20:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Do'h! So many spelling errors are actually typing errors. Like someone using a "u" instead of an "i", or like how I sometimes skip an "i", because that letter is more warn out on my keyboard (long story) and like the "n" you just fixed. GMRE (talk) 20:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : I sometimes have simular problems, but I always check my text before I publish anything. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yes. Sim'u'''lar. :) GMRE (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I always confuse these, it wasn't a keyboard error... ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex']] Any questions? 15:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause (1) So what's your first impression? Terrible physics? No grapper is frustrating on a giant map? Do you like the old-fashioned cars? Have you seen the taxis yet? Have you flown any armed aircraft yet? Do you see what I meat about the villages being generic? Or are you just totally blown away by the awesomeness? GMRE (talk) 17:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't got time to play too much yet. I have at least gone through the first mission, lol. But I will sure play more this evening. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex']] Any questions? 17:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC)) On Affiliation, I must say, well done on the affiliation with Grand Theft Wiki. I'm actually not surprised Gboyers let us be an exception, though that is quite fantastic. Any other wikis/websites you think would match up well with ours? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'''Kronos]] 00:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :I am in the middle of a process with the Red Dead Wiki. I attempted with Saints Row, but their leader first want to see any stats identicating how his wiki would benefit, so if Red Dead accepts, let's create a poll. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC)) :::A poll on what? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 07:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::The GTA wiki seems to have split into two versions, one at wikia and the one we are affiliated with and the wikia one seems to still get lots of edits. Speeddaemon (talk) 08:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Want to hear the history about it? Well, you see the skin Wikia uses today? It has just been used for 2 1/2 years now. Before that, all wikis were set after an old skin, with more content space. Wikia decided to replace it with this, to get more space for ads, and getting navigation easier. For example, I have read in old talk pages that many pages were broken on this wiki (I was not here yet then) and if you read in GMRE's first archive you can find that moving the wiki to Gboyers' server was very close to happen. ::::::The thing that happened to the GTA wiki was that they moved to another server with their community. Wikia refused though to close the wikia version, and now the moved GTA wiki is competing against an old copy of themselves. I am supporting the moved GTA wiki. The circus around the 'Oasis'-skin, as it is called, shows one of the bad sides of Wikia. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC))